Выходи за меня
by TuttaL
Summary: Арнольд задает Хельге вопрос, к которому она относится скептически. Перевод с английского, автор Emma Boulivier.


— Что?

— Ты выйдешь за меня замуж?

Она озадаченно уставилась на него.

— Что?..

— Ты. Выйдешь. За меня замуж, Хельга? — медленно и с расстановкой произнес он, на сей раз с ноткой раздражения в голосе.

— Я и с первого раза тебя расслышала...

— Тогда зачем переспрашиваешь?

— Я... Ты вообще понимаешь, о чем только что спросил?

Арнольд в шутку оскорбился таким заявлением.

— Разумеется, понимаю.

— А ты понимаешь, что сейчас, возможно, не лучшее время для такого вопроса?

— Почему это? — проворчал он, приподнимаясь.

— Хотя бы потому, что мы висим на лиане в сорока футах над землей?.. — бросив взгляд на реку, текущую внизу, она ухватилась за Арнольда еще крепче и сразу вернула взор вверх. — В джунглях, — Хельга заметила еще одну лиану, болтающуюся поблизости около края отвесной скалы. — К тому же, нам всего по восемнадцать, Репоголовый.

— Тебе не обязательно делать это прямо сейчас... Держись, — он принялся подниматься, ощутив усилившуюся вокруг его торса хватку. — Не нужно торопиться.

— Это что, «пыл момента»? — если бы она вытянула руку еще немного, то дотянулась бы до другой лозы.

— Нет, — видя, что она собирается сделать, Арнольд начал раскачиваться назад и вперед, — я долго думал над этим... — Хельга фыркнула в неверии. — Ладно, хорошо. Я всерьез над этим задумался, когда мы отправились на поиски моих родителей.

— Ах, — достав до лианы, Хельга постаралась ухватиться как можно крепче. — Так... стало быть, не хочешь представлять меня, кхм, своим маме и папе, уф... Как ты держишься? Она же скользкая!

— Оберни вокруг рук.

— Поняла, — отцепившись от Арнольда, Хельга поднималась выше, покуда он не оказался внизу, и снова принялась раскачиваться, отталкиваясь от утеса для придания лучшей движущей силы. Когда он ухватился за лиану, Хельга продолжила карабкаться вверх. — Так, как я и сказала, не хочешь представлять меня родителям как... — удостоверившись, что нога стоит на надежном камне, она схватилась за ветку дерева и потянулась вверх и в сторону от скалы, немного откатившись по земле от обрыва. Повысив голос, она продолжила: — как «подруга с привилегиями»? «Невеста» звучит лучше, так ведь?

Нахмурившись, Арнольд взобрался на край после нее.

— «Подруга с привилегиями»? Я думал, ты моя _девушка_ , — произнес он, отряхнув руки и бросив взгляд на саднящие отметины и царапины, оставленные лианой.

— Неужели?

Посмотрев вверх от изменившейся интонации, Арнольд уловил проблеск печали в ее взоре, устремленном в небо. Он моргнул.

— Погоди, это... Все это время ты думала, что я морочу тебе голову?

Пожав плечами, Хельга поправила свой хвостик, подошла к ближайшему камню и с тяжелым вздохом села на него. Ну и денек.

Глядя на ее удрученное состояние, Арнольду нестерпимо захотелось встряхнуть и обнять ее одновременно. Она могла быть такой... Арнольд заприметил неподалеку маленький белый цветок, сорвав его, он подошел с ним туда, где сидела Хельга.

— Ох, Хельга... Иногда я забываю, что ты настолько же мнительная, насколько я недогадливый, — на ее возмущенное «Эй!» он шикнул на нее и полуприсел перед ней. — Я не буду извиняться. Ты слишком хорошо меня знаешь, чтобы так обо мне думать.

Хельга вздернула нос, нависнув над Арнольдом.

— Не знаю, Репоголовый. Вплоть до недавнего времени, еще несколько месяцев назад, я думала, что ты не способен настолько терять самообладание, — откинувшись назад на руки, она прикрыла веки. — Или быть жестким. Ты всегда поражал меня, будучи милым и застенчивым мальчиком. А теперь — как знать, — она вдохнула запах цветка, принятого от Арнольда. — Вообще-то, тот факт, что я считаю, что ты морочишь мне голову — целиком и полностью твоя вина.

Арнольд усмехнулся и положил руки на ее бедра.

— Хельга, ты же знаешь, что я всегда теряю голову, когда ты рядом.

Держа Хельгу за бедра, он согнул ее ноги в коленях и стянул с камня. Охнув, Хельга оказалась сидящей на нем. Их лица находились в считанных дюймах друг от друга.

— И, знаешь ли, я никогда не был очень уж застенчивым, — наклонив голову, он проложил на ее шее дорожку из поцелуев, — особенно с тобой, — прикусив мочку ее уха, Арнольд прижал Хельгу к себе крепче и впился пальцами в ее джинсовый пояс. — И тебе нравится, когда я решительный, — он зарычал возле чувствительной кожи, прежде чем поймать ее губы в пылком поцелуе.

Постанывая в приоткрытые уста, Хельга запустила руку в его волосы и подалась бедрами вперед, коснувшись его эрекции. На его стоне она повторила движение, его руки помогали задать ритм, мгновенно вызвавший у обоих усиливающееся желание.

Ощущение руки, задравшей ее майку, привело Хельгу в чувство, и со сдавленным вдохом она отстранилась.

— Ого, Репоголовый!

Хельга немедля отошла от него, опираясь на дерево, покуда ноги предательски не перестали ее слушаться.

Издав жалобный стон, Арнольд опустил руки на теперь свободные от Хельги колени, и на выдохе умудрился произнести:

— Что не так?

— Что не так? — она взволнованно всплеснула руками. — Вокруг нас дебри, мы чуть не погибли! А ты соблазняешь меня посреди джунглей!

— Почему нет? Мы же одни... — проскулил Арнольд и опустил голову в попытке сделать несколько глубоких вдохов.

— Ты в своем уме? Мы давно не принимали душ, я воняю, и где-то здесь ошиваются крадущиеся обезьяны и гигантский кот-пожиратель! — вздрогнув, она оглянулась вокруг, как бы ожидая, что они вдруг выскочат. — Вставай, нам нужно преодолеть эту дурацкую гору и выйти на тропу, пока эти обезьяны снова нас не настигли.

— Обезьяны не преследуют нас, Хельга, они просто интересуются тобой, а ягуара мы еще даже не встретили, — успокоившись, Арнольд поднялся и подошел к ней. — И ты вовсе не воняешь. Просто немного соленая.

Он поцеловал ее в розовую от смущения щеку и направился к горе.

— По крайней мере, мы знаем, куда идти... Нужно двигаться, ориентируясь на сломанные ветки.

Посмотрев вверх, Арнольд последовал к тропе, по которой они шли, пока не сорвались с обрыва. И как, черт возьми, он умудрился схватиться за Хельгу и лиану, прежде, чем они скатились со склона?

— Прости, — она смущенно посмотрела назад, кивнула, указывая на гору, и совершила круговое движение левым плечом. — Это я виновата, что мы упали.

— Это случайность, ты просто споткнулась, — он дернул плечами и потянулся к ее руке. — Сильно болит?

— Всего лишь царапина, я буду в порядке. Ты как?

Арнольд сжал ушибленную покрасневшую руку.

— Жить буду, но, думаю, нам лучше найти аптечку и обработать раны.

Затем он потянул Хельгу за собой по направлению к заброшенной тропе. Он был уверен, что, следуя по ней, они найдут свои вещи неподалеку.

— Эй, ты так и не ответила на мой вопрос.

— Какой вопрос? — рассеянно поинтересовалась Хельга, перевязывая его руку.

— Выйдешь ли ты за меня замуж?

Прервавшись, она бросила на Арнольда беглый взгляд.

— Ответила. Я сказала, что мы еще слишком молоды.

Хельга повернулась, чтобы завершить повязку аккуратным узлом. Улыбнувшись, глядя на результат своей искусной работы, она сообщила, что все готово, и отложила аптечку в сторону.

— Это не ответ, Хельга, — произнес он и согнул пальцы, ослабляя бинты для лучшей мобильности.

— Но это факт, — она поднялась и посмотрела на Арнольда. — Прекрати так делать, иначе они опять развяжутся, и мне придется завязывать их снова. В третий раз!

— Извини, — опустив руку, Арнольд виновато улыбнулся.

Хельга закатила глаза и обернулась, осматривая поляну, на которой они находились.

— Остановимся переночевать здесь, или ты хочешь отправиться дальше?

— Здесь будет вполне хорошо, скоро стемнеет, а мы уже далеко от горы. Вдобавок, здесь поблизости есть вода.

— Отлично, — сбросив поклажу, Хельга высоко потянулась и охнула, ощутив, как ноют ее мышцы. — Мне просто необходим горячий душ, незамедлительно.

Арнольд встал позади нее и свободно обвил руками за талию, побудив издать довольный вздох и облокотиться на него.

— Скажи, что выйдешь за меня.

Хельга застыла.

— Что вообще на тебя нашло, Репоголовый? С чего ты это удумал? И почему ты так настаиваешь? — начиная злиться, Хельга попыталась отойти от него, но Арнольд усилил хватку, и в конечном итоге ей пришлось развернуться лицом к нему. — Ты вообще представляешь, сколько обязательств несет брак? — она смотрела на него несколько мгновений, после чего поднесла свои ладони к его лицу. — Это потому что мы их еще не нашли?

Арнольд долго смотрел на нее полным тоски взглядом, прежде чем, наконец, ответил:

— Я боюсь, что мы не найдем их. Что я все это затеял, подвергал твою жизнь опасности — напрасно... — прижавшись к ее ладони, он закрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох, затем взглянул на Хельгу в ответ. — Но это не из-за этого, Хельга. Как долго ты любишь меня? — он вздрогнул от ее попытки вырваться, но снова притянул ее к себе. — С четвертого класса? Дольше?

— Я... я... — у Хельги получалось лишь ошеломленно смотреть.

— Я люблю тебя столько же. Я просто был слишком глуп, чтобы понять это. Но я всегда любил тебя. Всегда была ты. Это осенило меня очень давно. Когда мы были детьми, я думал, что мне нравится Лайла. Но я и подавно не был привязан к ней, обеспокоен и заинтересован ею так, как тобой. Я даже не запомнил ее любимый цвет. Но я знаю, что тебе нравится лиловый. Есть ли у нее аллергия? У тебя да. На клубнику. И тебе очень нравится запах персиков. Я знаю, тебя терзают сомнения, что я просто увлечен тобой. Что мне надоест, и все это перегорит, — Арнольд положил руку ей на затылок. — Но это не так. Я _никогда_ не перестану любить тебя, Хельга. Я никогда не устану от тебя, мне не высвободиться из твоего плена, ссоры с тобой всегда будут сводить меня с ума, и я всегда буду хотеть прикоснуться к тебе, поцеловать тебя, _быть_ с тобой. Хельга, я с тобой не играю, — он убрал руку с ее головы и опустился перед ней на колени. — Я знаю, что значит брак. Я знаю, о чем спрашиваю, — он сжал ее ладони, как бы в подтверждение сказанного. — Как я и говорил, это не пыл момента. Я давно собирался задать этот вопрос, просто ждал подходящего времени.

Фыркнув, Хельга вздернула брови, наконец обретя способность говорить:

— И болтаясь на лиане, по твоему, подходящее время?

— В то же время романтично, — Арнольд озарил Хельгу улыбкой.

— Нужно поработать над твоим представлением о романтике.

— Подумай об этом. Когда нас будут спрашивать, как мы обручились, ты сможешь рассказать о нашем большом приключении, о том, каким смелым и ловким я был, и как ты была всем этим впечатлена.

— Хм, звучит как начало хорошей романтической новеллы, — она вытянула правую руку из его ладони и поднесла к подбородку, как если бы всерьез размышляя над этой идеей.

— Хельга, — интонация его голоса заставила ее опустить взгляд. — Ты выйдешь за меня замуж?

— Да.

Несколькими часами позже Хельга лежала на боку, глядя на спящего Арнольда. Помехой обзору была темнота в их палатке. Хельга нахмурилась и приподнялась, чтобы немного расстегнуть молнию в задней части палатки, впуская внутрь чуть больше лунного света.

Она снова взглянула на Арнольда и улыбнулась; так гораздо лучше. Слегка дрожа, она легла позади него, прикрыв одеялом обнаженное плечо.

Он любит ее. Губы Хельги растянулись в блаженной улыбке. Арнольд любит ее. Не в силах сдержаться, она приподнялась на одном локте и провела рукой по его груди, наслаждаясь приятным ощущением кожи под ладонью. «Я люблю тебя», — рука переместилась к плечам, — «Я хочу тебя», — затем к шее, — «Только тебя», — и скользнула по подбородку.

«Хельга».

Она направлялась к уху, когда Арнольд поймал ее запястье и поднес к своим губам. Моргнув, Хельга встретилась с его сонным взглядом.

— Арнольд? — прошептала она.

— Ммм? — зевнув, он потянул ее за руку, покуда Хельга не оказалась лежащей на его груди, и обнял свободной рукой.

Хельга выждала, пока Арнольд снова посмотрит на нее:

— Я тоже люблю тебя.

В ответ он улыбнулся ей своей широкой Арнольдовской улыбкой. Хельга издала смешок и, наклонившись, поцеловала его.


End file.
